


Simplicity

by xCake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCake/pseuds/xCake
Summary: You and Steve discover that the two of you share a breeding kink.[ Steve x Reader ]





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff for our favourite Captain’s birthday, as per @sherrybaby14′s challenge on Tumblr! So I did. ✌️

It was a simple comment, really.

“Our kids would never act up like that.”

You and Steve had gone shopping like a normal, domestic couple for once. You needed some new t-shirts because your favourites had been ripped up during the latest mission, and he thought it might be nice to make a date of it. Steve wasn’t too fond of large crowds, but it was lunchtime on a Tuesday and the shopping mall was pretty quiet.

Not quiet enough, unfortunately.

After you checked out a few stores, you stopped at a little café for a coffee break. He ordered a plain black iced coffee because it was a hot day, and you selected some weird seasonal concoction. Something about pumpkins and spice. Didn’t make much sense to him.

It was a relaxing break when you first sat down, but then a lady with three unruly children in tow came in. The kids kept popping their heads under (and over) seats, bothering patrons, and one of them was playing a too-loud game on dear mommy’s cell phone.

You weren’t normally one to judge. She was by herself, so maybe she was a single mother and that gig was certainly tough as hell. Maybe something bad had happened to her today. Maybe she was sick, or worrying over something – there were plenty of reasons for it, but the snide comment escaped you nonetheless because the kids were noisy and you were trying to enjoy a date with your boyfriend.

Steve didn’t respond, and for a minute you thought he’d been offended by what you said. His thoughts were usually pretty similar to yours: did his best not to judge, did what was right, had good morals – so maybe it upset him that you weren’t really as understanding as he’d come to believe.

When you glanced over at him, though, the breath hitched in your throat. He wasn’t upset at all.

No, instead Steve slowly took your hand in his and leaned in to whisper into your ear, “ _Our_ kids?”

His breath was hot on the shell of your ear and it sent a shiver down your spine. You immediately forgot about the three obnoxious brats wreaking havoc in the café. All you could focus on was the carnal implication in his words.

Your words.

His thumb gently stroked the skin on the underside of your wrist as you responded breathily, “Yeah, Stevie. Our kids.”

The idea of it turned you on like crazy, and it was ridiculous because this was absolutely not a good time to have them. You and Steve were Avengers, for fuck’s sake, and you had a duty to uphold, let alone the fact that you’d been dating for a little more than a year – but it clearly turned him on, too. 

You’d barely made it back to his room in the compound before he had you up against his bedroom wall, two fingers deep in your cunt, his lips and tongue assaulting your neck as he muttered some of the filthiest things he’d ever said to you.

“Gotta get you ready, doll,” he breathed, hooking his fingers up into your g-spot in just the way that made you see stars. You knew what he was getting you ready for. Neither of you had actually _tried_ before, but you were on birth control, so it was harmless either way.

“Want you, Stevie,” you whimpered, bucking your hips against his hand. “ _Need_ _you_.”

The desperation in your tone was enough to get him to remove his fingers, and then he quickly replaced them with his cock. Even having two of his fingers still wasn’t enough to completely ease the stretch, but it was a pleasant burn, the way he filled you so, so well. Your hiss of pleasure did nothing to hide the fact that you were absolutely soaked for him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside your slick heat, he kissed you again – messy and wet, all lips and teeth and tongues. He wasn’t making love to you tonight, no, not now. Not when the two of you were so worked up by the goal you were inadvertently working towards.

Steve broke away to press sloppy kisses your throat, and you laced your fingers with his as he held one of your hands up above your head against the wall. You slung your other arm around his neck and held onto him desperately as he thrust up into you, his movements slowly becoming more and more erratic.

He was already so close. You were too.

“Come inside me,” you gasped, and he squeezed your hand in response.

“Gonna fill you up,” Steve groaned against the sweat-slicked skin on your neck. “Gonna make you mine.”

The whine that escaped your throat brought him even closer to the edge. “Give me a baby, Stevie, _please—”_

“Love you, sweetheart, fuckin’ love you,” he babbled like a prayer, quickly unlacing your fingers to fist the hair at the back of your head and kiss you again. He wasn’t gentle, and you didn’t want him to be; his tongue swept into your mouth with a certain dominance that sent you reeling.

Steve had you so pinned to the wall that you couldn’t get away even if you wanted to – and of course you didn’t want to, but just knowing that he was going to fill you up, knowing that he could hold you there and just _make_ you take every fucking drop of his cum whether you wanted to or not was what finally pushed you over the edge.

You came with a strangled cry just as he buried himself to the hilt, spilling hot inside you. He groaned against your lips as you milked him dry, your walls clenching down on him so hard that you could actually feel each spurt of him inside of you. It made you feel so ridiculously satisfied, like you’d fulfilled whatever primal duty the two of you were meant to do. You loved it.

You felt boneless in his arms as he gently eased you onto the bed, leaving just for a moment to fetch a wet washcloth to help clean you up just like he always did. You barely even noticed until he came back and gathered you in his arms, pulling your back against his chest with the rest of your body in between his spread legs.

When he offered you the washcloth, you looked up at him with a dazed smile and shook your head.

You didn’t want to clean up. You wanted to leave every bit of him inside of you, on the off-chance that something actually _worked._ It was stupid and impulsive, but in the heat of the moment, you wanted it – and when his cock twitched against your back, you knew that he did too.

“I love you,” you told him, bringing your hand up to the side of his face to pull him down for another kiss. It was gentle and leisurely this time, like the two of you had all the time in the world together to savour it.

When the two of you finally broke away, Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead and then buried his face in your hair. He couldn’t help but rest his hands on your abdomen, right above where he’d emptied himself inside of you. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

It was another simple comment, really.

“Man, I’m exhausted. This baby’s gonna be a real fighter.”

It slipped out so easily, so casually from your lips that it felt natural – like you’d already told him. You didn’t even realize, though, until you didn’t get a response – then you looked up from the sofa to where your now-fiancé was standing.

Steve was looking at you so, so tenderly, his blue eyes wide and full of love.

_Oh._

Recently, your period was a week late, and you took a couple of tests that gave a positive result. Then you asked Dr. Banner run some bloodwork, and it was officially confirmed: you were five weeks pregnant.

You hadn’t figured out how to tell him yet, and it was difficult to even decide on anything because your brain was a hazy mess from the hormones and extra energy expenditure. The last couple of days, you’d been absolutely exhausted – blamed it on the late nights at work, or maybe food poisoning or the flu that’s been going around. You’d only been taking extra vitamins for the last few days, and your diet and sleep weren’t exactly the greatest when you kept having to get up to vomit in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t that you weren’t happy for it, because you were. It was just – sudden. Despite the fact that you and Steve had discovered a mutual breeding kink almost a year ago, the two of you weren’t actively trying for a baby - but you weren’t _not,_ either. You weren’t terribly consistent with your birth control, and both of you loved it most when he finished inside. He didn’t always, but definitely more often than not, and who even knew if his swimmers were actually, well, swimming to begin with?

Tonight was a particularly tiring evening. You were still getting used to it all, and you hadn’t slept a wink the night before. Steve, on the other hand, slept like a log just like he always did. In recent nights you almost started to resent him for it.

You’d just laid down on the sofa with a soft, satisfied groan when you said it – accidentally told him that you were pregnant.

Steve was at your side in an instant, sitting down next to you as you settled into the sofa. His palm came to rest upon your thigh when he asked, hesitantly, “Are you–?”

You offered him a weary smile. “Six weeks tomorrow.”

His hands were soft and warm on the sides of your neck as he pressed kisses to your forehead, your cheeks, and then your mouth – gentle, tender, and full of love. When he pulled back just enough to look at you, his eyes were almost sparkling with his adoration for you. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your lips to his again for a slower, sweeter kiss. Then you whispered against his lips, “Yeah, Stevie. We are.”

He kissed you again, and again, and again, and that night he made love to you in a way that shook you both to the core. The love that the two of you shared was incomparable. 


End file.
